


An Elevating Experience

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-05-23
Updated: 1999-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Fraser has an interesting experience in an elevator.





	An Elevating Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

An Elevating Experience

**RATED R m/f sex**

As with the first part of this posting (see 'A Man's Best Friend  & Calgon, Take Me Away), this is again explicit m/f, triple R-rated, NC-17, etc.... Apparently the author found it difficult to write because of the 1st Person PoV, and we had a long fight to stop them changing it to 3rd Person.... we all hope you enjoy it. Oh and I'm to tell you that it's a first attempt at anything like this...so you're welcome to throw otters or brickbats (or even Mounties..fat chance!!) 

# An Elevating Experience

I have seen him every day since I started work in Chicago - well work days that is. Sometimes he's standing outside the Consulate, in full red Dress Uniform, other days I've passed him on the street as he's been exiting the building - he's always so polite and tips his hat to me, with a lovely little smile on his face. And more recently, I've found that we both have lunch in the same little diner just one block from my office. I didn't realise at first that that was his regular haunt, but you can bet your bottom dollar that once I'd seen him there the first time, I made damned sure I was there every other lunch time. Just sitting, eating my lunch, drinking my cup of tea and peeking over the top of the book I'm reading, taking illicit glances at this most beautiful man, who doesn't really know I even exist. Well, what are dreams for after all...and this is a man to dream about in every possible way. 

I've sat for dozens of cumulative hours, trying to memorise every contour, every laughter line, every dark brown (or silver) hair...the way he raises one eyebrow when questioning something he might disagree with, the care and attention he gives to everyone he comes into contact with. I'm jealous of everyone who talks to him, even the man who cooks the burgers...none of them are immune to his magic. I haven't had the opportunity to talk to him and I can't bring myself to engineer a meeting...it just wouldn't feel right, and I'd get all tongue-tied. Besides, I have had *so* much fun finding out everything I can about him, that I can wait a little longer in the hope that one day he'll notice me. 

The girls at the office have been really helpful over all these weeks \- I don't know what I would have done without them. My assistant is a mine of information, and knows all the right people to talk to. Who would have thought that her brother was dating one of the secretaries at the Consulate. Well, if he wasn't before, he certainly is now! I think all the girls secretly lust after the Mountie, but they've had a couple of years to come to terms with it. I'm the new kid on the block, so they're humouring me...and frankly I don't care why they're helping me out, all I know is that every scrap of information that I learn is another block in building a real picture of this incredible man. 

I'm day dreaming again, when I should be paying attention to the elevator button. So what, that he wasn't at lunch today? He has a life of his own, doesn't he? And it's allowed me a little time to go out shopping, instead of being riveted to my seat for an hour. I look up at the elevator display - unbelieveably two cars arrive at almost the same time. With thoughts of the Mountie fresh in my mind, I wave the other shoppers into the first one, and walk over to the furthest car instead. As I move inside, the doors start to close, and I step in quickly against the farthest wall, the only occupant. Suddenly a man's hand shoots through the closing crack and the doors are pushed open smoothly. Oh dear!! Anyone that desperate to get into the car, is bound to be a weirdo, I'm thinking. And then I realise that the man pushing his way in is none other than said Mountie. 

The Stetson barely makes it in, before the doors snap shut behind the man, and he stands there facing me for a moment, a slightly embarrassed look on his face. I realise that I'm undoubtedly gawping at him in the most juvenile way - it's no wonder he's looking uncomfortable. I pull myself together, but I can't say a thing, nothing would come out right at this point - so I nod my head, give him a quick smile, and move over towards the corner of the elevator - a safe distance from him. 

'Thank you kindly, ma'am'. 

Now I've heard that voice a hundred times over the last few weeks, but never has it sounded so sweet as now, when the words are directed at me, and no-one else. A little shiver runs down my back, and I ease from one foot to the other to cover it. The bags I'm carrying obviously look heavy, as the Mountie misinterprets this movement, 

'May I help you with your shopping?' 

Oh no!! There's that look - how can I resist that??? I want to say 'Yes, yes, you can help me, but not with the shopping!' With the ease of someone who's stepped back from the edge of a cliff having wondered what it would be like to just step out into nothingness, I somehow bite my tongue on that comment. Instead I mumble something about not going far, and that I can manage. He's looking at me intently, and I feel the blush work it's way up from the neck of my blouse to the roots of my hair. I studiously look straight ahead at the panel of indicator lights...whilst still trying to be aware of him, how close he is standing to me, what he smells like, how he's fidgeting with the buckle on his Sam Browne belt. The lights are hazy in front of me as they work their way up the panel, but I'm not paying close enough attention and suddenly notice that I have missed my floor. 

'Damn it!' 

Before I realise it, the words are spoken aloud. 

'I believe you wanted the 16th floor, if I'm not mistaken. Here let me press the button for you. You can't reach with all those bags...' 

I nod my head briefly, as my tongue seems to have stopped working, and.... Hang on a minute! How does he know my office is on the 16th Floor? It's no good, I have to look at him. Now it is his turn to watch the lights flicker on the panel. I see a muscle twitch in his jaw - he's suddenly looking very tense, almost guilty. Before I have a chance to wonder if I should say anything to him, the floor lurches out from under me and I find myself sitting in a pile of carrier bags and the papers from my document wallet. Never having really hit it off with elevators, my instant reaction is panic, but the logic clicks in sharply as I realise that we are stationary and that both the Mountie and I are sitting on the floor, very much alive. We are looking at each other, not saying a word. A smile appears on his face and the tension eases for both of us. I realise that I'm holding my breath and let it out slowly, trying to still the heavy thud of my heartbeat in the aftermath of the adrenalin that is now rushing through my body. It takes a moment, but I'm calming down nicely, when the man opposite speaks to me. 

'Are you alright, Miss Watson? We should be fine here till the engineers arrive to get us out. I felt the emergency brakes kick in very quickly, so there's no need to be alarmed...' 

He halts in mid-sentence, and the guilty look quickly re-establishes itself on his face. At first I can't think why, but then it dawns on me that he has just used my name...how does he know my name? I look at him a little more sharply. Perhaps he's more devious than I gave him credit for. Why would he know which floor I work on and what my name is, if he hasn't been doing a little snooping of his own. All of a sudden, my heart lifts and I suddenly get very nervous for no reason. I smile at him and decide to take the initiative. 

'We may be stuck here for a while I suppose. So we should introduce ourselves. My name's Jena...' 

'...Watson, and you work on the 16th Floor, for Carbonel Publishing and you've been here 3 months, 3 weeks, and 2 days.... I know.' 

Needless to say, I am stunned. He knows about me, he's noticed me enough to check up on me. What do I do now? I realise that he's studying me seriously - I think he's trying to work out whether he's played his hand too early. Time to return the compliment.... 

'And you are Constable Benton Fraser, RCMP, Assistant Deputy Liaison Officer, 2 and a half years in Chicago. Ben to your friends. Oh, and you have a wolf called Diefenbacker..' 

'Diefenbaker...it's actually pronounced with a long vowel 'a'...' 

There is silence as we both sit there looking at each other, not quite knowing where to go now. The peace is interrupted by the shrill scream of the emergency telephone. Ben reaches up and answers it. 

'No....no, we're fine, thank you.....and how long....oh, oh I see...well, could you be a little more specific....no, I don't suppose you could.....Yes, thank you kindly.' 

It is obvious that the speedy rescue that Ben had envisaged is not going to happen quite as quickly as first thought. He pulls off his Stetson and places it carefully on the floor beside him. Loosening his tie and the top buttons on his brown shirt, he looks across at me apologetically. 

'The engineers have been delayed. They can't get here for another hour or so. Apparently there have been a spate of elevator breakdowns today. I'm not totally convinced the gentleman was telling the truth, but... 

'It doesn't matter Ben. I'm not in a rush to be anywhere else right now. Don't worry about it. Just relax.' 

It's getting warm in the confined space, and I move to take off my jacket. Before I have shrugged one arm out of it, I feel a hand on the other shoulder helping me with the garment. Without thinking, I lean in to the touch and close my eyes for a second, savouring the moment. As I look up at him, he is kneeling next to me, carefully folding the jacket and placing it on top of one of the carrier bags. I put up a hand and touch him lightly on the upper arm, and he turns with a start. 

'You should do the same....you're going to get boiling hot in here, if you keep that on.' 

I indicate his jacket, and he flips the gold buttons, as I pull gently at the sleeve nearest me. The dark brown cloth slips off his broad shoulders and down his back, and I pull it carefully away from him. He leans across to retrieve it from my grasp, and the movement brings him closer to me. I can smell him, his sweet breath, his clean body, the smell of soap as he brushes against me. Though he is only kneeling beside me, he still towers above me, and I look up into that open, kind face wondering if I have the courage to seize this opportunity. I'm desperate for something to happen, to resolve the feeling that has been building within me for months now...even if it is a rejection. As he leans back, I start to put my hand up to him, but my action is forestalled as he turns round towards me....his hands move up to my face, catching it lightly on each side and holding it captive as his lips descend to mine. My eyes are wide, trying to drink in the sight of this long-dreamed of face so close to mine, and I open my mouth a little to signal my willingness to what is happening. As soon as he feels the opening, his tongue pushes between our lips and dips inside my mouth, exploring. I cannot remember the last time I felt like this, but I know that what I am feeling is good and real and that I want it to go on, so I push closer to him. His hands slip down my neck and onto my shoulders, trying to find the front of my blouse, and a tremble runs through my body as I feel these strong hands through the thin material. As he busies himself with the buttons one by one, I put my hands up to his head and run my fingers through his thick hair, savouring the feeling. My tongue dances with his, back and forwards between our two mouths. I am hardly breathing, and have to pull away for a second to catch my breathe. 

Ben looks at me for a moment as if to check, and then seeing the need in my eyes, he returns his attention to my face and then to my neck. The blouse is undone, and he slides his hands inside to push it back off me. His warm hands cross my body, every inch that they touch screams out to be caressed again and I shift closer to him. He moves a hand round to my back reaching for the catch on my bra, as the other slips under the material at the front, cupping my breast firmly, kneeding it, massaging it, and I want to dissolve like water under his sure touch. 

I have to keep up with him, and my greedy hands make easy work of his tie and shirt buttons. By the time I've dumped these at his side, my bra is released, and his other hand moves round to my breast. I lean into his neck and place a long kiss on the hollow at the bottom of his throat, then open my mouth and trace my tongue down the middle of his smooth chest and across to a nipple. He continues to rub me and twist my nipples gently, making them as hard as they can possibly be, driving me crazy with the feeling that's coursing through my body. I pull gently at his nipple, satisfied to hear the little moan escape from his throat. Before I have a chance to move across to the other, he has placed one arm around my back and lent me down onto the floor. I look up into those sky-blue eyes, wondering if this is really all a dream, when I feel a hand on my leg. He smiles down at me and his whole face seems to come alive. 

The hand is gradually tracing its way up my thigh until it reaches my skirt. Ben lies down on the papers next to me and continues to tease my nipples with his mouth. He takes one between his teeth and pulls gently. I arch up against him, trying not to push too hard, to be too eager - I want this to last forever. His hand slides up under my skirt, up across my thigh, tantalisingly close to where I want him to touch me, before moving further up to my abdomen and finally to the top of my pantyhose. I feel his fingers gently, insistently pulling it down, past my panties, down my legs till they reach my knees. He looks up for a moment, which I barely catch, as I keep closing my eyes each time the deligthful torment rolls through my body. My other nipple is taken into his mouth and his teeth rake across it harder than before. This is almost too much, and I gasp as the world goes out of focus for a moment. His tongue flicks across my breast soothing it before he takes it in his mouth once more to continue the torment. Between my thighs, I feel his fingers tracing the outline of my panties, pushing furtively at first, then harder, rubbing against the material. I want more, I need more of this, and move my pelvis up against his hand, pushing eagerly. My panties are pulled down a way and his hand slides further between my thighs, pushing my legs open. I feel a finger make a tentative tracing of my sex. I am hot and open to his touch and he pushes his fingers inside me easily. As I feel them enter me, I can't stop myself from moving up to meet him, pushing, offering myself to him. Fingers still sunk deep inside me, the heel of his hand pushes me down, rubbing against the centre of my desire. As his fingers withdraw and enter me again and again, I match his rhythm with more and more insistence. My nipples are sore from the attention of his teeth and he caresses them with his tongue, as I start to moan. I pull him close and move my hand down to join his, greedy for the climax. But he catches it with his other hand in one swift movement and locks it to the ground beside me, the full force of his weight on it. His tongue leaves my chest, and traces a slow path down across my stomach, past my navel, my body bucking under the sensation. He withdraws his fingers from me briefly as he changes position slightly and then enter me again without touching my sex. I strain to have him touch me there as he moves in and out of me with his fingers, pushing, raking, and then suddenly I feel the warm, wet delight of his tongue. It is almost too much to bear, as I reach new heights of desire - there is nowhere else to go now, and he knows what to do. As his fingers push into me again, his tongue gives way to lips sucking me, pulling me over the edge. The world explodes around me, and a moan in my throat becomes a sob, as my whole body is wracked by my spasms. I grasp hold of his hair desperate to make it go on as long as possible, and he continues to push into me with his fingers, until he feels the last shudder dissipate. Eventually I lie there exhausted, amazed, and totally satiated, looking up at the roof of the elevator. 

Ben's face floats into view. He looks desperately happy too, but also slightly sheepish. Without a word, I know what is being asked of me. I pull myself together and then try to sit up. Ben stands above me, offering his hand, which I take. I balance against him for a moment, whilst returning the panties and hose to their original position. As I rub against him, bare chest to bare chest, my nipples are still tender from his not-so-gentle ministrations and I pull back from him a little. But there is no mistaking that he is aroused, the evidence cannot be hidden. He starts to lie down, but I stop him - instead, pushing him over against the elevator wall. The handrail halfway up pushes his body out to meet mine, and he arches back to place his shoulders against the wooden facia. I kneel down in front of him, and start to undo his pants. He tries to help, but I push his hands out of the way. Instead he clings to the handrail, as if it were the only thing that held him up. The zipper releases easily and I look up at him for a moment before continuing. His head is leaned back against the wall, and he is breathing deep and fast - I take this as permission to proceed. The pants cascade down his legs and he steps out of them. His shorts are right in front of me, and there is no mistaking the desire he feels right now. I kneel up against him, kissing his abdomen and teasing him with light licks around his navel and then lower down. I run my hands down his sides, and then round the back of him, to his bottom. It is clenched tight, and I wrap my hands round each cheek and squeeze for a moment before lifting my hands to the band of his shorts. Hooking my fingers inside the top, I run them round to the front, tracing my nails across his skin. As I reach the front, there is an intake of breath from above. I look up and meet his sea-blue eyes staring at me intently, willing me to go on. Without breaking the gaze, I grasp the shorts firmly and pull them down over his erection, pushing them right down to his ankles in one fluid motion. He breaks eye contact first, as his head rolls back against the wall again. And I finally look at him. He is fully aroused, and as I gently cup his balls in my hand, a shudder runs through his body and he pushes towards me. I push him back and then take his cock in my hand. It is hot, and hard, and throbbing. I run my hand carefully up and down it and Ben's breathing becomes harsh as he tries to stiffle any noise. I continue to pull gently on him for a while longer, then move my head towards him. Gently at first, I run my tongue across his tip. I feel a hand descend on my head, pulling me towards him, willing me to hurry. I push his hand away without breaking the rhythm of my contact with him. I don't want to hurry this. He is fully erect and I pull him down towards me with my hand, continuing to squeeze him. As I take his tip into my mouth, my teeth touch him, and a low sob escapes him. I run my hand between his thighs, lightly touching him behind his balls, and his pelvis thrusts out at me. He enters my mouth and I barely manage to stop from choking. I hold onto his waist, and guide him as he rocks towards me. I slip my mouth backwards and forwards onto his cock, grasping him with my lips, teasing him with my teeth, sucking him, pulling him onwards. His movements become more insistent, thrusting deeper and deeper into me, trying to bury himself in me. And then as his passion takes over, I feel his body begin to spasm, and he gasps out my name 'Jena!!'. I keep my mouth on him and wrap my arms up around his waist, holding him tight as he he reaches his climax, and I swallow. I'm totally lost in my feelings for this man I hardly know. For a moment I think he's going to fall down, his body is moving so violently, but he has a hold of the hand rail. As his movements abate, I release his cock from my mouth, and continue to hold him tight, lending him my strength. By some miracle, he's still standing as his hands release their support and, finding my shoulders, he pulls me up to his level and crushes me tight against his chest. I can feel him throbbing against me. For a moment, we stand there cut-off from the world and cares, cut-off from all interruptions... 

The shrill of the phone slices through our peace and tranquility. Ben is in not state to answer it, so I do the honors. The man on the other end tells me that the engineers are in the building and on their way up to fix the problem. I thank him kindly and turn to face Ben, wondering how fast a Mountie can get dressed. I needn't have worried. He is already semi-dressed and looking across at me with a huge grin on his face. 

'If he said what I think he said, we'd both better be dressed and presentable in the next couple of minutes, or we'll never live it down.' 

His happiness is infectious and I find myself laughing as I reach for my bra and blouse. 

When the engineers finally get the door open, we are respectably dressed and waiting demurely to make our exit. The only evidence that anything untoward has occurred in the elevator, is the state of Ben's Stetson...it's a bit squished, and he won't be able to wear it to work again. I hear his Boss is a real dragon - I hope she doesn't make too much of a fuss about it. I'll find out tonight, when I meet Ben after he finishes work. We have a lot to talking to do... 


End file.
